


Wish Magic

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Students, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wish Magic

"Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry opened his eyes and discovered Ron was in bed with him.

"What are you doing?" Harry said, pulling the covers up to his chest, although Ron had seen him naked plenty of times actually, just not while they were in bed together.

"You're asking me? What are you doing in my bed?" 

"This is _my_ bed!" Harry looked around more thoroughly, not believing what he was seeing. Their beds had joined together in the night and made one large bed for both of them.

"How the hell did _that_ happen?"

They looked at each other, blushing.


End file.
